The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for holding, storing and transporting objects, and more particularly, a case for holding, storing and transporting writing utensils.
Containers for writing utensils typically include a lower body defining a storage space for loosely storing writing utensils and other stationary goods. Containers for writing utensils also typically include lids for covering and enclosing the storage space within the lower body of the container. Other containers for writing utensils include a lower body configured to store and hold a large number of writing utensils arranged adjacent and parallel to one another and along a single plane. Typically, the lower body includes a lower surface configured for placement on to a horizontal surface and the lower body is configured to store and hold the writing utensils along a substantially horizontal plane. These containers typically include lids and the lids can may also be configured to hold writing utensils in a parallel and adjacent relationship to one another. Other containers for writing utensils are configured for placement on to a horizontal surface with the writing utensils positioned adjacent to and parallel to one another along at least one vertical plane. The containers are often made of non-transparent material.
Although such writing utensil containers are commonly used, such containers have several distinct drawbacks. First, the containers often store the writing utensils loosely or only partially restrict the movement of the writing utensils when stored within the container. As a result, during movement or transportation of the container, the writing utensils can become dislodged, mixed together, and damaged as a result of contacting one another during transport, particularly if the container is dropped or turned over. Second, those containers that hold the writing utensils during storage and transportation in a manner that prevents the writing utensils from becoming dislodged and mixed together typically align the writing utensils side by side, in a parallel configuration along a single plane. This closely packed, tightly fit arrangement of the writing utensils makes retrieval of an individual writing utensil from the container difficult, particularly for children, individuals with large fingers or individuals with reduced dexterity. Such arrangements can result in the dislodging of additional, unneeded writing utensils during the removal of the desired writing utensil. This arrangement of writing utensils can also result in damage to adjacent writing utensils due to contact with the individual""s fingers during the removal of the desired writing utensil. This closely packed arrangement also increases the likelihood of damage to the container due to the increased propensity for children to drop, shake, or knock the container against a surface in an effort to dislodge the writing utensils. Finally, writing utensils made of non-transparent material require the user to open the container in order to determine the container""s contents. This process can be inefficient, time consuming and lead to a reduction in the user""s enjoyment of the writing utensil container, particularly in applications where the user requires the use of multiple writing utensils.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a container for storing, holding and transporting writing utensils that retains the writing utensils and prevents the writing utensils from becoming dislodged during transportation. What is needed is a container for writing utensils that retains the writing utensils in a configuration that allows a user to easily retrieve an individual writing utensil without dislodging or damaging adjacent or other writing utensils. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a writing utensil container that includes a substantially transparent section that allows the user to see the writing utensils within the container without having to open the container.
According to one exemplary embodiment a case for holding writing utensils includes a body. The body includes an outer surface and a retaining surface. The outer surface of the body is configured for placement on a substantially horizontal surface. The retaining surface has at least one first recess configured to frictionally retain a portion of a writing utensil at a first angle with respect to the horizontal surface such that an end portion of the writing utensil obliquely extends from the retaining surface.
According to another exemplary embodiment a case for holding writing utensils includes a first housing. The first housing includes an outer surface and an inner surface. At least one first channel is defined within the inner surface along a first gradient. The first channel slopes upward from a front end of the first channel to a rear end of the first channel. The first channel is configured to retain a portion of a writing utensil. At least one second channel is defined within the inner surface along a second gradient. The second gradient slopes downward from a front end of the second channel to a rear end of the second channel. The second channel is configured to retain a portion of a writing utensil. Each first channel is positioned adjacent to at least one second channel such that the first and second channels form a non-interconnected crisscross pattern.
According to another exemplary embodiment a case for holding writing utensils includes a body and means for retaining a plurality of writing utensils. The body includes an outer surface and an inner surface. The means for retaining a plurality of writing utensils is coupled to the inner surface of the body. The means for retaining a plurality of writing utensils is configured such that the writing utensils alternatingly extend from the inner surface in at least two separate directions.